buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby VS Keldeo
Ruby VS Keldeo is the twelfth battle of Sinnovalos' BuildYourBattles series. Description / Connections S1E12: RWBY VS Pokemon: The young, scrappy members of hero groups of four go head to head. Is it the scythe or horn to prevail? '' Fight Location: Roshan City - Unova (Pokemon) "Ruby, do you see him?" Weiss asked over the scroll. The red clad huntress frowned. "No, no sign of him yet. How are we supposed to even capture him if we can't ''find ''him." "I... I meant Ren." Weiss stammered, as Ruby's eyes filled with heavy sadness. "No... I'm sorry. We... we will find him though, right?" Ruby said, offering small comfort to Nora, who had also been in the conversation. As Weiss went to speak up, Ruby cut across her. "I've got to go. Tell the others I have found Keldeo and I am moving in to capture him. Out." Keldeo stood proudly atop a hill overlooking the city. This is where he had met all those really kind people. Ash. Iris. Cilan. Them and their Pokemon had helped through a tough trial. He offered one last glance back at the city, before turning to leave - where he nearly walked straight into the young huntress. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just getting on my way!" Keldeo smirked sheepishly. Ruby smiled awkwardly. "Well, I'm sorry, but I've been told to capture you - just make this easier for us an-" "NO!" Keldeo defiantly responded, Aqua Jetting into the space next to Ruby and rushing off. Ruby sighed, and used her semblance to pursue the fleeing colt. '''FIGHT!' She then fired a dust shot into the ground behind her, using the recoil to launch herself onto the back of the Pokemon. "What the?" Keldeo asked in shock, as he rolled over trying to shake off the huntress. The pair rolled down hill and landed on the top of the train as it passed by. Realising he had few alternatives but to fight, Keldeo transformed into his Resolute Form - dragging his Sacred Sword into the direction of the team leader. Ruby brought her scythe across her chest in a defensive motion, blocking the impact. She then swung the blade end towards the hooves of Keldeo, and the colt hopped over, driving his hind legs into her chin and knocking her on her backside. He then blasted her away with Hydro Pump. Ruby dug her scythe into the train roof and held on for dear life. She cycled her options, and fired an icy dust round at the floor, forcing Keldeo to slip. As the colt went sideways, Ruby rushed up and slashed him with Crescent Rose. Keldeo leapt back towards the front of the train, using Sacred Sword to try and cut the weapon in half. Ruby fired again, this time freezing Keldeo's horn. "Gotcha." Ruby said with a smirk, firing a plain shot into his side, sending him careening down the side of the train. Keldeo quickly used Aqua Jet to pull himself in and then hooved up, catching her on the jaw again. As Ruby wobbled, Keldeo rammed his Sacred Sword into her stomach, dealing much less damage than he had initially assumed. Ruby backed off, and looked to activate her semblance, running into a hoof, which caught the ribs. A second hoof sent her skidding across the roof, and she held on - legs kicking desperately. Keldeo pulled her up by the ammo belt, but Ruby used her semblance to charge him into the nearby car, head first, looking to dislodge the sword. "No, you will not break the sword - or the meaning behind it!" he called, angered by the attempts. He then charged forth, as scythe and sword met head on in a wicked collision. There was no style points on offer today, as they hammered into one another, before Ruby caught wind of the tunnel behind Keldeo. The colt sensed it coming, and began to shove through Ruby's defence. With a wicked series of strokes, Sacred Sword cut Crescent Rose in half, leaving the Scyther Rifle to fall to the tracks below. Ruby then desperately tried to call on Silver Eyes. "COME ON!" she roared at herself, as her eyes started to flicker, but just as they did, Keldeo cut across her chest - leaving her aura cracked and then blasted her with a stream of Hydro Pump, sending Ruby off the side of the train. KO! Ruby panicked, as she tried to pull herself back on the train. "Help... Ugh..." she groaned, trying to pull herself up as hard as possible. Keldeo extended a hoof, trying to pull her back on - but they were too late. The train rushed into the tunnel, splitting Ruby's body into two halves. The stunned Pokemon, covered in blood, barely heard the voice of Weiss on the scroll. "Ruby? What's going on over there?" Keldeo trembled, before kicking the scroll off the side. He needed guidance. He needed the other Swords of Justice... Conclusion (Cues: Gym Leader Final Pokemon - Black and White) KELDEO WINS! Trivia * This battle was published on the 8th January 2020. * The train setting is a reference to both Kyurem and the Swords of Justice and RWBY Volume 6 Chapter 1. ** Ruby's death was also borrowed from the injury to the huntsman in Volume 6, who was crushed when the train went under the tunnel. * The conversation on the scroll before the battle was a direct implication of the results of Ren VS Run. * Ruby was originally going to take on Tatsumi. ** I have written that battle in my book somewhere. And I have also considered Ruby VS Akame, and Ruby VS Mine - all from Akame ga Kill! * Keldeo was initially going to take on Rainbow Dash, but I can't write MLP very well. Next Time: Category:Sinnovalos' Battles Category:Scythe VS Sword Category:Battle of the genders Category:Human vs Animal Category:Web Series vs Video Game themed Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Rooster Teeth vs Nintendo Category:RWBY vs Pokemon Category:Completed Battle